1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an operation of audio output in an audio system including output operations for outputting different sound ranges.
2. Background of the Related Art
A notebook computer as a personal appliance is widely used. In the notebook computer, various kinds of multimedia files can be recorded, written-in, stored, or read-out and reproduced in mass recording media such as a hard disk.
Recently, the notebook computer is additionally provided with a woofer function for outputting a low sound. The woofer function separates audio signals with low-pass components and audio signals with high-pass components from the reproduced audio signal components. The woofer function amplifies the audio with the low-pass component and outputs it as a vibration sound and amplifies the audio with the high-pass component and outputs it as a tone sound. Accordingly, a user of the notebook computer having the woofer function can listen to the tone sound of the high-pass component and simultaneously feel the audio of the low-pass component as a dynamic vibration sound through a speaker for the woofer while reproducing a music file such as a MP3 audio or a moving picture file such as a movie.
However, as described above, the related art notebook computer has various disadvantages. For example, when the user selectively listens to the audio of the high-pass components, without any vibration sound of unnecessary low-pass components, for example when reproducing a specific type of a file such as a file for language study, there are the problems that the user has to change and set an audio output mode one by one or individually. In addition, a battery life can be reduced by an unnecessary woofer operation.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.